The Present
by okdreaming
Summary: Chloe/Lionel. Don't Like?Don't Read. Futurefic. Lex meets his sister for the first time.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Present.

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe.

Pairing: Chloe/Lionel. If you don't like it don't read it.

Genre: Future 

Authors Notes: This features Chloe and Lionel in a relationship. It is set a minimum of ten years in the future but I was thinking closer to fifteen. Lex has been estranged from his father for several years; they don't socialize outside of the boardroom.

Feedback would be nice. I might write something in the near future, after I do my assignment. I've got a particularly filthy Chlionel plot bunny floating around in my head.

"Lex, glad you could make it after all," Chloe greeted him warmly, "Let me take that. Come in." she turned and placed the brightly wrapped box on the hall table. "So, how are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you, Ms…er…_Chloe_."

"That's good. Lionel mentioned that LexCorp is in the top ten of the Fortune 500.Congratulations."

"Did he?" Lex asked, stunned.

"Yes, he told us to keep it a secret as it hasn't been official released yet."

"Us?"

"Me and Lena. Sorry, Lena and I," she replied, as she took hold of his arm and started to lead him towards the main room. "She's been dying to meet you. Lionel has been filling her head with the exploits of her brilliant older brother." She opened the door and stepped into the main room. Lex saw a small blonde haired girl engrossed in a large pile of presents.

"Lena, look who's come to see you." 

"Lex!" she screamed, jumped up and launched herself into a surprised Lex's arms. "I wished that you would come. You're head's all shiny. Hey, you're wearing a suit. Mom said no suits allowed. What have you got me?"

"Evangeline, that's not the proper way to greet your guest," Chloe gently rebuked, trying not to smile.

"Sorry. Hello Lex, I'm very pleased to meet you. What have you got me?"

"Evangeline!"

"It's my birthday, and everyone has got me gifts."

"There's no faulting her logic," Lex reasoned. "Your gift is on the hall table."

"After I open it we can a long 'scussion."

"Not so fast young lady. You are already up way past your bedtime. You have school tomorrow."

"But Mom…"

"But Mom, nothing. That may work on your father but it does not work on me," she gazed at Lena for a moment. "Ok. You and Lex can take your present into to your room but I expect to see you ready for bed when I come to check on you."

"Thanks Mom. Come on Lex time's a wasting," she slipped out of his arms, grasped his hand and dragged him down the hallway towards her present.

A giggle escaped Chloe as the door closed.

"Lex doesn't know what hit him," Lionel remarked as he walked into the room.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I just caught the end of the conversation." He placed a tray on the coffee table. "When will you go in there to rescue him?" Lionel asked as he sat down.

"Ten maybe fifteen minutes." Chloe replied as she settled down next to him. He passed her a large mug topped with whipped cream.  "_Ooh, heaven_," she exclaimed after taking a sip. "Are you _ever_ going to tell me what you put in it?"

"Luthor family secret."

"I'm am a member of the Luthor family. Unless you've got something you want to tell me?"

"Only by marriage."

"Only…Well!"

"Sometimes I get the impression that you only married me for my hot chocolate."

"And your foot massages." Chloe swung her feet up into his lap. "Ah." She said after long moments. "You know," she began conversationally. " You could be come a professional foot masseuse. You'd make a fortune."

"I'll bare that in mind," Lionel responded dryly. 

"That's not my foot."

"I've noticed."

"What are you…_ah_…Lex is…"

"Lena will keep him occupied. You've got cream on your nose."

"_Oh_…_oh_…_ooh_…Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Adjourning this to a more suitable location."

"What's wrong with right here?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You're only as young as the woman you feel. Get back down here and finish what you started!"

Lex quietly shut the door.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes." Lex turned to face his father.

"Can I offer you a drink?"

"No, thank you. I'd better be going. I have an early meeting," Lex replied eager to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow for Dinner. Six-thirty sharp. Chloe doesn't tolerate latecomers."

"I won't be able to make…"

"There's very little point in making excuses," Lionel interrupted. " It's easier to acquiesce where Chloe's concerned. She can be quite persistent."

Lex stared at his father's serious expression, and then erupted into laughter.

"What's so amusing?"

"You, Dad. You're completely under the thumb. I never thought I would see the day that the great Lionel Luthor was reduced to a henpecked husband! Don't bother showing me out, I know the way." He opened the door and turned, gleefully. "I'll see you tomorrow. I wouldn't miss Dinner for all the money in the world." 

"Lex gone?" Chloe asked sleepily as Lionel climbed into the bed.

"Yes," he answered distractedly.

"What's the matter?"

"He thinks I'm under the thumb."

"He's just jealous. He's had what? _Five_ ex-wives? And is about to pick wife number six."

"Are you sure? I haven't heard anything."

"You need to fire whoever you've got watching Lex."

"I don't have anyone watching Lex."

"Right."

"How do you know?"

"About what? The spying on Lex? That would be telling. Lex's love life? Cat let something slip."

"I notice you haven't deny I'm under the thumb."

"You can be called many things, most of them unrepeatable in polite company but under the thumb isn't one of them. It's not like you to let Lex 's jibes bother you. What are you worried about?" she turned to look at him. "You're getting the better end of the deal. You've had two beautiful wives, who've given you two, no three wonderful children."

"I hate to break it to you but Lucas wasn't born to Lillian and I wouldn't describe him as wonderful."

"I wasn't talking about Lucas."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Present.

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe.

Pairing: Chloe/Lionel. If you don't like it don't read it.

Genre: Future

Authors Notes: This features Chloe and Lionel in a relationship.

Thanks for all the feedback. I'm glad folks liked it. Here's the next part. Apologies it's so short but I'm supposed to be studying.

Summary: Don't believe everything you read in the newspapers but nothing sells like a scandal or a hint of a scandal.

_An excerpt from The Inquisitor's weekend series: Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous._

**Luthor ménage a trois? **

By C. Castle

The second wife of Lionel Luthor has frequently been seen in the company of her stepson Lex Luthor. Mrs Luthor created quite a scandal when she, the then Chloe Sullivan married Lionel Luthor a man old enough to be her father. The fact he was older than her father and also his boss escaped no one. Many commentators thought the marriage would last a maximum of six months; in fact it has lasted in excess of six years.

Even so it has come as no great surprise that Mrs Luthor is spending time with a man much closer to her own age. Lex Luthor has been married and divorced five times, and was on the verge of marriage number six before this apparent reconciliation with the elder Luthor. It has been noted that Lex became estranged from his father when he married the then Ms. Sullivan, a reporter for our competitor The Daily Planet. An eyewitness at the time describes a heated argument between Lex, his father and Ms. Sullivan. At one point he appeared to be pleading with Ms. Sullivan.

More recently, eyewitnesses have spotted Lex and Chloe Luthor 'staring at each other like the only two people in the world' and 'having the time of their lives'. Eyewitnesses also noted that Mr Clark Kent of The Daily Planet was with them on each occasion. Mr Kent and Mrs Luthor were thought to be estranged following her marriage to the elder Luthor.

The vivacious and obviously pregnant Mrs Luthor was snapped coming out of the exclusive Chez Metropolis with a grinning Lionel Luthor on one arm and a smiling Lex Luthor on the other. Mr Kent, as usual wasn't far behind.

Speculation is rife as to the father of her second child.

_Full article in this weekend's Inquisitor._


End file.
